The invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering promotions to a person, household or business on the basis of a dynamic information profile for that person, household or business, the dynamic information profile being formed by creating an initial information profile for the person or household, selecting one or more questions based on the information profile, presenting the one or more questions to a person in the household, collecting the responses to the one or more questions, and updating the information profile using the responses to the questions. Promotions can be offered to a person or household based upon the state of the entire information profile or a portion of the information profile.